The packaging of cigarettes functioning as a wrapping for cigarettes must meet several requirements, among others: handy in its carrying and keeping, reducing or avoiding contamination with the air outside, reducing the effect caused by the heat of the sun or by humidity and convenient when taking it at the time one is going to smoke. So far, most of the packaging are made of card-paper and in the inside the cigarettes still have to be wrapped in aluminum foil in order that the quality of the taste and the aroma of the cigarettes are stable and the outside of the packaging is wrapped in a clear plastic foil.
Up to this moment cigarettes packaging only serves as a wrapping, so people have to reach for a lighter from some other place separated from the cigarettes packaging mentioned when they want to smoke. In the present invention, the cigarettes packaging, the matches and the striking paper are all in one packaging, so that it is not necessary to look for a lighter at a separate place when one wants to light a cigarette, because underneath the packaging there are matches and their striking paper which form one unit. To make it more practical, the number of matches exceeds the number of cigarettes.